Imposible Olvidarte
by Mara Michaelis Phantomhive
Summary: qué difícil es dejar al amor de tu vida, pero mucho más difícil seria si no le dejaras algo para que te recordara.


_**Hello bellas lady's, hoy les traigo un fic que me costó una noche de desvelo escribir, como saben siempre me esmero por hacer lo mejor para ustedes… mis chicas preferidas, me encantaría recibir alguna crítica (constructiva) luego de que lo hayan leído. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracchie - intento de italiano.**_

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, porque si fueran míos no sería una chica de clase media baja casi alta que escribe fic's por amor al arte, no… no lo seria… si lo fueran yo estaría nadando en una piscina de dinero._

_**Personajes:** Bree & Alec._

_**Rating:** M._

_**Advertencia:** si no les gustan los fic's románticos, esto no está hecho para ustedes y menos si no es de su agrado la pareja, prefiero que no lo leáis a que luego le pongáis un review que no sea de mi agrado._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imposible Olvidarte.<strong>_

Recostada sobre su pecho las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, sabía que era la última vez que estaríamos juntos y no sabía decirle cuando le volvería a ver, no quería decirle que apenas saliera de estar con él tendría que coger el avión que me apartaría de su lado. Nunca le había visto tan triste, sin saber nada, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, yo no le había dicho, no… no tenía la necesidad de lastimarlo.

Me voltee colocando mi rostro directamente sobre su pecho, sabía que las lágrimas traspasarían la tela de su camiseta y le mojaría la piel. Trataba de no moverme tanto, solo dejaba que las gotas cayeran.

Acariciándome el cabello me levanto la mirada y una triste sonrisa pintada en su rostro fue lo único que pude ver ya que las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, me apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, podía sentir como su corazón latía desbocado, estaba como el día que lo vi por vez primera. Una pequeña cita de amigos que acabaría con un romance tierno de niños, con pequeños besos inocentes y abrazos cálidos que protegían, ni siquiera caricias existían porque ambos éramos tímidos pero más que eso, los dos éramos de mentes puras, claras, blanquecinas, sin un poco de maldad ni perversidad. Levanto una de sus manos y con su dedo índice retiro una por una las lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas, dibujando así una gris mueca en mis labios.

Acercándome hasta su boca pude sentir su aliento que rosaba mis pómulos. Estirándome un poco más pude llegar hasta la fuente de felicidad que me brindaba su boca, sentir su agridulce sabor era lo único que saciaba mi sed de felicidad, felicidad que solo con él obtenía. Su pequeña lengua a cada momento le daba guerra a la mía y ambos sabíamos que ninguno se daría por vencido con facilidad.

Sus manos recorrían lo largo y ancho de mi espalda mientras el beso se hacía más profundo. Sin darme cuenta me había sentado sobre su regazo y le abrazaba como si no hubiera mañana, y si, ya no había mañana para nosotros, ya no. Las piernas le temblaban más de lo que yo alguna vez le había visto temblar.

Apartándomele del rostro vi que le despeine un poco su perfecta melena castaña, odiaba que alguno de sus cabellos esté fuera de sitio, sin más espera le arregle el mechón que salía de lugar. Sonriente volvió a llevarme hasta su boca para fundirnos en un beso desenfrenado y voraz.

Intentaba no rasgarle el cuello de la camiseta con cada arañazo que le daba a la tela, me sentía contraída, reprimida, agobia. Sentía la necesidad de descargar una tonelada de amor sobre él, sabía que no se negaría porque él siempre me había hecho saber que todo lo que yo hacía también lo haría solo para darme el gusto y complacerme porque eso le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Su felicidad comenzaba donde la mía acababa.

Su cuerpo era el misterio que yo estaba por descubrir.

Sin tener los pensamientos claros me deje llevar por el impulso enceguecedor de la pasión y de un golpe le mande para atrás, para poder besarle la garganta y destrozarle la paz interior. Las palmas de sus manos jugaban activamente con mis caderas y terminaban acariciándome los muslos, sin desaprovechar mi oportunidad hice un ágil movimiento para poder levantarle la camiseta y quitársela de un tirón, removiendo exitosamente su camiseta y arrojarla con odio al suelo para que no volviera a interponerse en mi camino.

Me puse de pie para poder quitarme la blusa pero como no sería justo que él solo se quedara mirando tome sus manos entre las mías y al mismo tiempo levantamos la blusa blanca que me cubría el pecho, sin ser guiado esta vez fue hasta el engarce de mi sostén y lo desprendió sin inconvenientes ni obstáculos, bajando por mi espalda, pasando por mi cintura y llegando a mi cadera acaricio suavemente la tela de los shorts que la cubría, también quitándola de en medio con un lento, tembloroso y cerrado movimiento que también se llevó mis bragas con los shorts que también acararon su recorrido por lo largo de mis piernas hasta el cómodo piso donde yacían con la camiseta de él y mi blusa. Solo faltaban sus calzados deportivos y su bermuda que me fascinaba pero en ese momento me está dando una batalla que sabía bien, yo la ganaría.

Tomándome nuevamente de las manos me sentó delicadamente a su lado mientras se desataba los cordones y retiraba el primer lado y luego el otro de sus zapatillas, así mismo repitió con sus calcetines, levantándose frente a mí se desabotono el pantalón y muy despacio iba bajando el cierre para despojarse de la bermuda y sus boxers que eran las únicas ropas que quedaban en aquella habitación aparte de las que ya no estaban en juego y ocupaban un lugar en el suelo.

Tumbándose sobre mi le tome ambas mejillas, mirándole fijo le di el último beso inocente que me quedaba por dar aquel día. Cada momento que pasaba iban cambiando los besos inocentes por los fogosos, los abrazos cálidos por los ardientes, incluyendo ya caricias prohibidas hasta ese entonces, el mundo seguía dando sus locas vueltas mientras nuestro mundo se quedaba quieto y nos dejaba disfrutar del ultimo día juntos.

Por fin era el momento que tanto anhelábamos pero ninguno se atrevió a mencionar alguna vez solo lo deseaba o imaginaba en su mente.

Separo mis piernas que por mucho tiempo habían hecho el pacto de abrirse a quien se lo merecía y a quien no… solo les dejaba atrás con una pequeña maratón hasta algún lugar seguro, ya no era momento para echarse atrás, ni dar un paso al costado, no había perdón de Dios, mucho menos del hombre.

Ingresando en mi humedad sigilosamente unos cuantos gemidos iban saliendo me mi garganta.

Tratando de no hacerme daño hacia presión para poder ubicarse dentro mío, con un poco de dificultad y miedo seguía intentando no lastimarme, tampoco lastimarse a sí mismo, la presión y pasión era bastante que ya no podía la inexperiencia darse paso y derrotar a estos dos, sin más la inexperiencia dio tregua, cuando al fin se dio la oportunidad unas gotas de inocencia derramándose en las sabanas indicaron que el amor había ganado a la castidad y tenía decidido hacer una fiesta con un baile parejo y sensual de dos cuerpos que se deseaban.

De repente él había dejado salir un suspiro de alivio que me indico lo que tanto temía, la inseguridad que tenia de no hacerlo como yo lo esperaba pero era todo lo contrario, me hacia lo que yo quería y más. Con movimientos lentos aun en las embestidas, gemidos y suspiros eran ahogados por las bocas unidas de los dos que combinando ambas tonadas hacían una agradable melodía que rebosaba la habitación y la ambientaba a la perfección.

A cada instante una oleada de sentimientos nos inundaban, podía sentir lo que él sentía y viceversa. Sabía que le gustaba, no pararía hasta acabar. Tanto el como yo lo disfrutábamos, yo lo hacía más porque sabía que sería la primera y la última vez, no así él; quien no sabía que apenas se durmiera lo dejaría y no volvería a ver más.

El vaivén de mis caderas hacían lo necesario para llevarle el ritmo a las ardientes embestidas que él daba, acelerando un poco el paso la satisfacción de tenerlo por un momento solo para mí era le alegría más inmensa que sentía. Admitía que en algunos momentos bajaba la velocidad pero era para mayor alargue de placer.

En un momento dado ni él ni yo teníamos control sobre nuestros cuerpos así que la resistencia que manteníamos fue desapareciendo y el fin llegaba, estaría en pocos minutos.

Un frenesí de pasión se apodero de los dos, embestidas, gemidos, suspiros y gritos iban aumentando. Hasta que la sima de la gloria llego, con un fuerte abrazo el clímax iba llegando.

Con la respiración agitada aún se puso a lado mío, mirándonos directo a los ojos un último beso fue lo que indico el cierre del momento de amor.

Sentía que los parpados se me cerraban pero luche contra el sueño, apenas él se durmiera tenía que levantarme e irme de su lado. Fui levantándome de forma despaciosa sin hacer mucho ruido tome mis prendas; poniéndome cada una con cuidado yo con la mirada clavada en él por si se llegara a despertar.

Vestida por completo tome mi bolso, lo mire por última vez, recordé que llevaba mi cámara de fotos sin pensarlo dos veces la encendí y le hice una mientras dormía. Camine con cuidado, le pase la mano por los cabellos agachándome para besarlo, volví a tomar compostura, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta me reprochaba dejarlo así, pero yo no tenía opción.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Adiós Alec, perdóname, te amo y nunca te olvidare- fueron mis únicas palabras aquel día.<strong>_

_**¿Os gusto? Me alagaría que me dijerais lo que os pareció.**_

_**Así podría seguir con la secuela.**_

_**Por cada review Alec Vulturi te llevara a su cama a acariciarte toda la noche.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Amor, drogas, alcohol y mucho sexo… las quiero… Paz 3:**_


End file.
